Don't Be So Kind
by Ben the Penman
Summary: My first fic, Kei x Motoko pairing, Starts from the clothes pegs incident in book 9, rated M for Self harm and possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 1: Admittance

Based on Love hina volume 9 on the premise of what if Keitaro didn't get those pegs.

"D-Don't be so nice to me" Motoko sobbed aloud suddenly lunging at Keitaro she yelped "Please help me Keitaro"  
the thing that struck Keitaro the most wasn't the force of her body but the force of her words 'Keitaro?' his mind stammered that was the first time she'd referred to him like that it was always 'Urashima'  
Suddenly he snapped back to reality feeling the cold wind blow across a wet patch on his shirt as Motoko used him, quite literally as a shoulder to cry on. Kei panicked suddenly realising the pain he would be in if any of the other tenants walked in at that moment, or if Motoko realised how awkward the situation was. He looked desperately for something to draw Motoko's attention. Nothing. There was not a thing that he could see that might have cheered Motoko up or to shock her out of this  
"Please" she sobbed again "stop being so damned nice to me. I don't deserve it.", Keitaro wrapped his arms round her delicate figure he flinched away realising what he was doing 'gah, what are you doing! Pervert!' he screamed in his mind  
"I'm a weakling, a failure as a swordswoman, as a house keeper and even as a girl, too weak even to say that I love you" Keitaro jumped at this statement "See! You're repulsed by knowing my feelings for you"  
Keitaro's arm flew round her in an instant hoping to cheer her up, no effect.  
"Motoko never say you're a failure, things don't always go the way you want them to, I'm more of a failure than you could ever be I failed my collage entrance exams 3 years in a row and when I finally get in I can't go because I break me leg on the first day, all these things aren't your fault, I agreed to play along with the ploy, I let you go over the top with house keeping, Don't focus on the bad things in life or you'll regret everything you ever do..." Keitaro cut off, thinking "The…truth is I...I also care for you Motoko..." Keitaro finished the sentence blushing ear to ear. Motoko looked up, staring deeply into Keitaro's eyes. Her silky black hair matted to her face "Keitaro..."

How long she had hoped for those words, she began climbing on top of him, showering him in heated kisses all over his face and neck, sucking gently on his ear, wanting to show how much she loved him in every possible way, suddenly his hands had her wrists in a vice like grip "Motoko...stop...please" the tone of Keitaro's voice changed from almost demanding at the start to an almost fearful tone, He was scared he saw where this was going and knew that if she pushed for it he wouldn't be able, nor was he truly sure that he would even want to stop her.

"I...I'm not ready for this and your upset so please, we can't let anything happen. But I'll stay with you"  
The pair cradled in each others embrace slowly drifted into a new world, one where time didn't matter, there was only them, and that's all they wanted.

Author's Note: As stated this is my first fan fiction, please read and review and continue to read on. If you don't like it still review and say why please so I can improve it, I don't take offence easily so the only things I will really consider to be flames are ones the read something similar to "OMG! You fic is TeH Suxx0rs!"

The Next Chapter: The Morning After.

Stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Keitaro awoke from his slumber with a throbbing headache, the morning sunlight stung in his sleep entrenched eyes. 'Man that was one weird dream, good but weird' he tried to sit up but found a weight pining his arm down, thinking he had knocked over his bookcase in his sleep, a common occurrence for someone as naturally clumsy as him, he pushed without looking, eyes still preferring to remain closed to the beautiful morning light, to his surprise he found that instead of the hard, rigid books he had expected what his hand made contact with was soft and warm, this piqued the interest of the young man.

Believing this was one of his common fantasies wiped the sleep from his eyes expecting to see the adult form of his promise girl he rolled over so he was over the top of the beauty and opened his eyes, in place of his promise girl he found another beauty in his bed, but at this time his mind froze, he dare not move, nor speak and especially not let his eyes wander from her face. 'W-W-What the hell' his mind stammered 'why is Motoko in my bed? That dream! Was it a dream? Did she really say she loved me?' hundreds of questions flooded his mind but one statement overpowered them all ' I'm….Going to…….Die'

Motoko's eyes slowly opened and immediately registered a shadow perched over her the sun's rays shrouding the face in darkness, her instincts took over.

"PERVERT!" she wailed as she sent the unknown attacker flying out of the window hearing an unexpectedly loud crack as the offender crashed though the banister of the balcony. She quickly sprung to her feet in preparation of any possible group members suddenly she was struck by the realisation that she was in Keitaro's room. Hearing the ruckus downstairs Naru popped her head through the hole in her floor just in time to catch a look she had never seen on Mokoto's features before, it was a vile mix of panic, fear and self-hatred, this sight shook Naru to her core. She climbed down to talk to Motoko.

She didn't notice Naru, Motoko's mind was going a million miles a minute. 'Why am I in Keitaro's room' her internal soliloquy began 'because he stayed with you last night, trying to help you. Why was he on top of me not moving? He was probably petrified, too scared to move he knew something like this would happen.' She began to recall all that had been said and done the previous night, her confession, his confession the closeness between them. Then she looked again at what just happened 'He must hate me now, I tell him I love him then….then I….beat him….he's already hurt and I add to that….n….no….please Keitaro…..don't hate me……please'

"Motoko? Are you okay?" Naru's voice snapped Motoko out of her trance, she span and faced Naru.

"I'm fine Naru-sempai" Motoko made eye contact, something which she immediately recognised and shifted her gaze, Naru saw Motoko shaking like a leaf avoiding further eye contact, she paused hesitantly before speaking.

"M-Motoko did that pervert do something to you?" Motoko's mind flew back remembering calling him a pervert as she sent him flying, and at the same time thinking back to last night when she had tried to take him, it sent chills down her spine 'I'm the pervert, I'm the one who deserves to be punished not him he refused me because I was upset, I have more physical strength than him but my heart is so much weaker.'

Her voice choked on the verge of tears "No but I have done something I deeply regret" quickly putting up a mental wall, the barrier she always hid her emotions behind, to return to her normal modus of speech "I must apologise later to him, but first I need to meditate, please inform the others I do not wish to be disturbed for the next few hours."

"Ok" said Naru as the two of them headed slowly for the door 'Motoko, what happened, you can tell me' Naru thought to herself.

Motoko reached her room drawing and locking the door behind her she walked over to her futon, she sat in deep contemplation for at least and hour before thinking 'I must atone, just punishment' she lifted the hilt of her shattered sword drew it out looking at the fragmented end.

"At least one of us still has a use" she spoke to the sword, as she started to draw it over the soft flesh of her arm.

Authors Note: Sorry these two chapters are so short I'm trying to make them longer, this story started as me speed typing on a forum. Please continue to read and review.

Next Chapter: Keitaro's Morning


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 3: Keitaro's morning

Keitaro's eyes opened trying desperately to focus, the pain shook his head. 'Where did I land this time?' he questioned inwardly "Motoko beat her personal best, a hundred yards further than last time" the nigh indestructible manager stated in a matter of fact fashion to no-one in particular as he started off toward a nearby store.

"Hi Keitaro my man" a store clerk called friendlily as Keitaro snuck into the store, spotting his state of undress the clerk continue "the set huh?" finishing up with a chuckle.

Hiding in the changing rooms Keitaro called "Yep, the usual please, how's the job going?"

"With a regular like you" retorted the sarcastic clerk "Couldn't be better, although I recommend you invest in a parachute."

Keitaro's brow furrowed into a scowl, "Ha…. ha…. Very funny Kentaro" Keitaro's voice oozed a delightful level of venom suddenly "Just because you're jealous of all the attention I get from your girlfriend, Naru and…" he trailed off thinking of Motoko

Kentaro frowned before laughing it off "nice come back" noticing his friend unusually depressed and the silence that followed the name Naru he assumed another one of there frequent spats had happened, he looked Keitaro thoughtfully in the eye and said "what did you do to her this time?"

"WHA! I DIDN'T DO…!" he cut himself off "I mean it's not Naru this time….." Keitaro suddenly seemed to find his new shoes very interesting.

Kentaro saw that his good friend was is distress; what ever had happened it was serious enough for the gregarious Keitaro to suddenly shut off conversation.

"C'mon man lets take a walk" he offered Keitaro the chance to go somewhere else to talk in private, while Kentaro was snobbish, arrogant and at times annoying he couldn't stand leaving someone upset especially not a friend.

Keitaro shook his head vigorously partially to shake himself back to reality "No, it's fine, I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss."

Kentaro's eyes flashed with determination, determined to find out what was wrong. "I'm not taking no for an answer, don't worry I'll take my break early, worry about yourself for once." Kentaro motioned Keitaro out of the shop before walking to the office door "Haruka! I'm taking off I might be a while!" Kentaro headed for the door

Kentaro strolled along, his usual happy, over the top, self. Keitaro followed a foot or so behind

"So you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to beat it out of you?" Kentaro chuckled to himself but was snapped out of it by Kei's response

"You may as well beat me, it'll just get me ready for the same when I go back there…" his eyes glanced at Kentaro so confused, he hated himself "I…I…" he paused again "it doesn't matter"

"Bullshit…" Kentaro's response came as soon as Keitaro uttered his last sentence "If it has you this upset it's obviously something"

"Look! I just don't want to talk about it" Kei flashed with rage for an instant, directed more at himself than Kentaro. "I know your trying to help but….." he calmed as quickly as he had been enraged. "Please just drop the subject"

"Ok…sorry for nagging like that" apologised Kentaro

Keitaro responded quickly "Don't worry about it. I guess Kitsune's personality rubs off on you, after all how long have you been dating now? Three weeks? I'm surprised you haven't got her to rub you off." Keitaro tried to change topic jokingly

Kentaro merely frowned "I'm not gonna start throwing low blows, but that wasn't funny" Kentaro's face seemed to half smile half frown at the thought "I hate it when people think she's easy"

"Ehehe" Kei chuckled "now it's my turn to say sorry, sorry for that"

"It's ok." Kentaro smiled thoughtfully "But remember both me and Kitsune are here anytime you need us."

"Thanks, I better be going now" Keitaro started going towards Hinatasou then decided it may be an idea to stay away for a while thinking to himself 'Mitsune is having a really good affect on him; he used to be such a perv. They make a cute couple.'

Keitaro wandered aimlessly through the streets for hours, at least twice finding himself at the foot of the steps toward Hinatasou, Each time he found himself there he tried desperately to work up the courage to go speak with Motoko, each time his resolve waned halfway up the steps, each time his thought where the same 'How can I talk to her after last night, she was upset she can't have meant those things…can she? No of course not she's constantly calling me weak and perverted…' his face deadpanned 'She's right I am a pervert, last night I almost did things with her, she was so upset, that's why she said those things, that means me kissing her was sexual assault…and we almost made love… no…it wouldn't have been making love, it would have been rape…I... I almost raped Motoko…' His face flooded with self loathing as he charged back down the steps and away from Hinatasou, He ran and ran until he was on the verge of collapse. 'There is no way I can go back there now, not after this' he settled himself down on a nearby bench trying to force back his tears.

After a few minutes he began to calm down 'if I did go back how would I talk to her, how would she react and what about the others? Mitsune would probably try to help, she's always said any problem. None too big, none too small ask for help and ye shall receive, she's probably been in something similar to this at some point or other but Shinobu…she would cry her eyes out for weeks, Kaolla? She'd just drop kick me a few times and have done with it… although Motoko is her best friend… she'll probably never speak to me again and Naru?...Naru…she'll definitely hate me…'

A soft flutter of wings and a slight breeze caressed Keitaro's distraught features as an elegant bird landed gracefully before him

"Hello birdie. Are you hungry" Keitaro's kind nature shone though his current mood as he rooted out a bag of bread crusts from his pocket and scattered them on the floor, the bird chirped happily as it began eating. 'I feel like I've seen this bird before' his mind came back to reality

"Konnichiwa Urashima-dono" came a cheerful voice beside him

"Konnichiwa Tsuruko-sama" his eyes blinked for a few seconds "HOLY CRAP! TSURUKO!" Keitaro jumped sideways along the chair from the classical Japanese beauty sat beside him.

Her silky, raven black hair shimmered in the midday sun as she spoke "I would like to ask a favour of you Urashima-dono."

Authors note: Thank you all for the kind reviews so far I apologise for the shortness of the first two chapters they were partially accidental partially not, I knew they where short but not that short you see I didn't change word to web view, I also posted them like that to show that it wasn't a one-shot, and also my preference is to keep the same emotion through the chapter.

I Hope you will keep reading as I post further chapters and as before please read and review.

Next Chapter: Hurting, Inside and Out


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 4: Hurting, Inside And Out

Direct continuation from Chapter 2

Motoko drew the jagged, shattered edge of the blade over her arm slowly, deeply. Punishment, retribution for all the pain she had given Keitaro. Her mind raced 'I must do this, I must make amends for hurting him, I'm a dishonourable wretch, this is the least I deserve.' Blood began to ooze slowly from the wound, she didn't care she was too deep in hatred of her self to care anymore as she began to slice herself again 'I love him yet I hurt him, I hit him even though he's injured already. No I'm not dishonourable… I have no honour' She trembled with disgust at herself 'I constantly call him weak… he is stronger than I can ever be' The crimson traces brought forth by her hatred trickled down her arm dripping slowly to her futon below her 'I call him pervert without chance to explain, there hasn't been one time where my accusations of perversion have been grounded in fact, yet I never listen to him' she began to feel light headed and dizzy

"I'd better stop, I can't die… not before I see him again, apologise and make my pain equal to what I've given him" mentally she pictured the smile that she long to see him direct at her. Looking down the shattered blade, a metaphor for her, shattered, broken just like her dreams, she was even more disgusted

"Even now I cause myself further disgrace" She began to sob "Forgive me Shishui, I deserve this disgrace not you" she glanced at her arms, seeing the blood she let, crimson like her rage at herself, she winced thinking what the others would think if they saw the cuts.

Taking one of her chest wraps from the draw, wrapping it tightly around like a bandage to put pressure on to stop the bleeding, 'now how to deal with the futon?' she pondered 'aha! If I put it in the wash now no-one should notice and if anyone does I'll tell them I'm on my monthly'. She grabbed the futon from the floor and bolted out of her door heading for the laundry room, she reached it but found the lodge unusually empty "hmm…" she thought aloud as she closed the laundry room door they must be having breakfast." Motoko hurriedly shoved her futon into the washing machine and set it on boil wash waiting for it to get going before leaving the room.

Motoko stalked in silence back to her room, praying no-one had heard the commotion. She closed her door behind her, locking it firmly. 'I must find Keitaro…That was the hardest I've hit him in a long time' she was almost sick at the thought of hurting him.

"I've got to apologise".

It was close to midday when Motoko finally brought herself downstairs, the sun was beating down outside, It was a lovely day, but Motoko couldn't let herself enjoy it.

"Good morning Motoko" chirped a happy young blue haired girl

"Or is it afternoon" smirked a much older grey haired one both working away in the kitchen, Shinobu working away merrily creating a gourmet dinner was a sight Motoko had grown accustom to, But Mitsune Konno…In the Kitchen…this was a shock to her, more so that the Fox was happy to be in there, chopping takayaki with a look like she was proud to be doing it, placing it in a large bento box full of food that, unusually enough, looked edible, this wasn't the only shock everyone at Hinatasou had received since Kitsune had started dating, the former sex kitten had started to dress much more conservatively, no longer did she wear her skin hugging tops and miniskirts, but more often than not loose-fitting pairs of denim jeans and loose baggy shirts, But the biggest surprise that people where still coming to terms with was the fact she hadn't just not drunk much but she actually went out of her way to avoid it.

"Morning" replied Motoko with a fained smile trying to be hospitable, while not seeing anything 'Good' about this morning

"I'm sorry Motoko" Shinobu apologised "you missed breakfast, but there are some leftovers in the oven if you want them." She finished drying up the washing then headed for the door. "I'm going now, I have to help Akiko study, Good luck with your date today Kitsune." She blushed as she left.

"Well" Kitsune spoke to herself "I better be going too" she picked up the Bento Box and headed out the same way as Shinobu.

Motoko thought inaudibly aloud "I bet Naru-Sempai is Su's 'Playmate' for the day" as she sat down and slowly consumed the leftovers. She stopped. There was still an extra portion of leftovers. "He hasn't come back?" she questioned herself suddenly she lost all her appetite 'What if I really hurt him this time?' she trembled, mentally running through all the possible scenarios in her head. Only two seemed possible. Either Keitaro was actually injured badly, they already affirmed at Toudai that Kei wasn't as 'Immortal' as they thought, the other scared her even more than the first. "What if he hates me? If he never wants to see me? I never gave him any reason to like me" She ran through all the times she insulted and attacked him. "All I ever do is treat him with contempt."

Motoko was filled with a desire she had never felt before. 'You must see him' she mentally demanded as she stood up, leaving the meal half eaten 'Now!' she quickly headed upstairs, quickly changing into her classical, recognisable Scarlet Gi and pure white hakama. She ran for the door, outside her eyes took a second to focus to the glare of the late morning sun.

She stopped. Her knee's weakened underneath her, unable to take the weight of her emotions as she saw Keitaro fleeing the steps of Hinatasou.

Authors Note: I hope that I've done this well enough self harm is not a subject which I take lightly, so please read and review. However If anyone tries to make a joke about self harm I will be greatly annoyed.

I recently received my GCSE exam results, I failed English which means if you like this story you are basically helping me screw around the British education system.

The Next chapter: Tsuruko's Request


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 5: Tsuruko's Request

"Urashima-dono. I must ask a favour of you." Tsuruko spoke in her usual happy manner.

Keitaro almost flew out of his skin "I didn't do anything I swear. NOTHING!" Tsuruko was curious at this outburst but decided to ignore it, she was fully aware that at times she unnerved people

"Uhum" she coughed clearing her throat "Urashima-dono the favour I require is not for me, but for Motoko." At the mention of her name Keitaro's ears perked up hoping for some way to make amends for what he thought he had done. Tsuruko continued "She requires your help, and it must be you. No-one else will do"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now. Aoyama-sama" he said trying to think of the highest honorific he could, he looked towards Tsuruko, he didn't know it but his eyes seemed dead, cold, the sparkle in his eyes was gone, the spark of life.

"Keitaro-sama is everything alright?" she dropped almost all formality as she sensed the self hatred in his ki, she thought to herself 'What has happened? His Ki was so happy and bright before but now' she furrowed her brow 'it's cold almost as though his heart was torn in two.'

Keitaro's face snapped back to normal "It's nothing. I'm ok." Upon seeing this Tsuruko was certain something was wrong. There where only a few things that gave him away, his fake smile that all the girls at Hinatasou saw on a regular basis, Tsuruko however was not fooled he could hide his feelings but not his Ki flow.

"You do not fool me with that look Keitaro-san" Tsuruko Again dropped some formality "it does you no good to dam up your feelings" She offered an ear as a friend. Keitaro gave no reply. "You and Motoko are so alike one of these days those dams you build will drown you in tears" she sighed to herself. "I will not pressure you to tell me if you do not wish to Urashima-dono" Tsuruko's formality returned instantly.

They sat for a few moments in silence, each in contemplation what had happened, but where as one was trying to think what may have happened the other was fully aware of it and trying to fit it all into some sort of cohesive sense or logic.

"Urashima-Dono" Tsuruko began "as I stated before I require a favour" he smiled at him to help ease the tension that she knew was there.

"Yes Aoyama-sama?"

"First an easy request. Stop calling me Aoyama-sama please I don't like to be addressed to formally…It makes me feel old" the two of them chuckled at this, and then Tsuruko's tone became deadly serious "Urashima-dono. I wish you to help my Sister defeat me"

"WHAT!" Keitaro shouted on the verge of a scream calming himself slightly before continuing, still very hyperactively "But how? You're everything she wishes to be! And what possible help could I ever be, even if I didn't have a broken leg I'd still be a hindrance to her, can't even hold my own against her for ten seconds against her so against you I'd be dead meat!"

Tsuruko's face turned to a mischievous grin "Well then" she chuckled but it was obvious she was still serious "You will have to take responsibility for the lies the two of you told"

Misinterpreting her meaning Keitaro dropped to his knee's before her. "Then take my head if that will make amends" tears began to form in his eyes 'A quick death is too good for perverted rapists like me'

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me" she looked rather confusedly at him "Urashima-dono I ask not for your head, but rather for your hand for Motoko" her face brightened "you will either make her a warrior or a woman, the choice of which is for you and her to decide. I shall await your answer at the Dojo in Kyoto. I permit you 2 weeks for this day for the two of you to defeat me. Goodbye"

Keitaro stayed kneeling for a minute, unsure what to do. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and sprinted towards Hinatasou as thought Cerberus himself was chasing him. He didn't notice Tsuruko's slender form stood around the corner of a building he ran past, she watched until he was no longer in view then started towards the train thinking to herself 'Keitaro Urashima, you doubt yourself too much the strength of your Ki is overwhelming you just need to focus it, if you can learn even a little from Motoko you will most likely be able to face me, It's been a long time since I've seen someone with so much promise.'

Back at Hinatasou, Motoko sat alone in her room in the same train of thought she had been in for hours 'I've upset him so much, he's even run away from here. No. Away from me' Her face twisted with hatred and disgust 'I am the reason he has gone, Everyone will suffer now, they've all lost him and without a manager this place will have to close, all of us will be homeless.' She picked up her beloved Shisui, the sword which she had for as long as she could remember 'If I'm gone, he might come back, yes! If I'm gone no-one will suffer because of me, not my friends, not my love.' She pieced several shards of her once mighty blade together then wrapped them tightly in her chest wraps forming the size of a tanto.

Keitaro ran in the front door, thankfully for him no-one was around. 'Motoko, be here, PLEASE BE HERE!' his head screamed as he practically jumped up the stairs with near inhuman speed. He stopped outside Motoko's room for a split second to catch his breath before he opened the door. Time seemed to stand for him as the door slid open, what he saw was Motoko kneeling with a blade mere inches from her throat. With out thinking he reflexively slapped the make-shift dagger from her hands, grabbed her wrists and bellowed at her "Motoko what the fuck are you doing?"

Author's Note: As you can all probably tell by now I'm a great fan of Cliff hanger ends to chapters, My updates might not came so thick and fast as I start College in 3 days. Thank you all for your kind reviews.

The Next Chapter: A Chance for Redemption


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 6: A Chance for redemption

"Motoko what the fuck are you doing!" Keitaro bellowed knocking the blade from her hands sending it skidding across the floor, Motoko reeled back in shock, never had he shown any sort of violence toward any of the girls, least of all her.

"K-K-Kei-taro?..." she stammered trying desperately to think of something to say 'apologise damn it' her mind wailed at her but her lips would not move, Keitaro lunged forward grasping Motoko's wrist tight as he could, instinctually, forgetting all her training and self, she writhed around to break free of his grasp then clamped her eyes shut them sent her fist flying towards him. It didn't connect. Instead she felt her body fall backwards, opening her eyes she realised Keitaro had blocked her attack twisting her arm away from him, they both over balanced and tumbled to the floor, Keitaro found himself kneeling on all fours over the top of Motoko's quivering body.

It just so happened that at this precise moment, Naru was walking by Motoko's room after escaping a severely hyperactive Kaolla Su, already stressed from being the enigmatic you girls playmate for the morning Naru saw the scene of Keitaro over Motoko at took no further mind step that this. 'THAT BASTARD! That's why Motoko was upset this morning, I bet the fucker was trying this earlier'

"KEITARO YOU PERVERT!" Naru wailed her battle cry "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MOTOKO!"

Upon hearing Naru's infamous wail his body went into the reaction that had been drilled into his head for via a year of near constant beatings. He jumped back, clung himself into a minuscule ball trembling in terror trying to minimise the damage but keeping his eyes and senses open, this was one thing he knew he had to do if he shut down he might get less pain but risked his life if he landed wrong. As he braced himself the gears of his mind creaked into motion 'how must that have looked?...it looked like I was trying to do something to her again' he caught a glimpse of Motoko in the corner of his eye she still lay shaking on the floor without noticing himself he spoke

"Motoko I'm so sorry…" then closed his eye's awaiting his punishment.

'No' Motoko's mind begged 'he thinks he's done me wrong? I can't let him think that, this is my fault, not his.'

Keitaro was in torture, just the same as whenever Naru or Motoko went to hit him, ever time for him time almost stood still his ears where pierced with Naru's scream, Kei took one last breath and waited. Naru's shriek had the power knocked from it. Keitaro opened his eyes just in time to see Motoko fly into Naru's stomach shoulder first, knocking her back then flowing through into a pirouette like spinning kick, her heel connecting firmly with Naru's jaw sending her flying back and skidding along the floor and out of the door. It was a sight he had often wanted to see, but now seeing it he felt guilty. Motoko ran to the door and spoke loudly barricading the door.

"Narusegawa-san, Gomenasai please give me a while" then walked slowly back to Keitaro picking up a wipe on the way, kneeling beside him she gave a maternal smile that exuded warmth, similar to that which he often gave out,

"I'm sorry, you cut your head" Motoko dabbed the wipe on a small cut, one which was caused by his flight earlier that day, Keitaro cringed away and climbed to his feet. His fists clenched almost tight enough to crush stone.

"Motoko-dono, gomenasai for the perverted acts we… I… almost committed" Keitaro's head hung low as a stray tear fell from his eye "god only knows what I'll end up doing. So please hit me. Kick me. Attack me. Report me to the police! Anything! I deserve every punishment you could throw at me." Motoko's hands clamped tightly to Keitaro's cheeks. "Don't say that! You did nothing wrong!" she pushed herself towards him knocking them to the floor; Motoko perched atop Keitaro who at this point had started crying streams.

"I… I didn't…." he snuffled, "I didn't do anything?" Motoko's smile emanated such a maternal warmth that Keitaro was enveloped.

"Keitaro…" she began hesitantly "I'm sorry for hitting you before, and all those other times" her eyes beginning to water still staring deeply into Keitaro's eyes

"Motoko" Keitaro interjected "it's ok"

"NO IT'S NOT!" torrents of tears burst forth from Motoko's eyes still with a warm expression pasted across her face "you're too forgiving, all these times Naru and I hit you and you've never even said a word in you own defence"

Keitaro's head hung low again. "That…that's because you both where right, I AM a pervert, just look at all the times I end up peeping on you all…you're the one who's too forgiving… after what I tried to do…"

The pause was unbearable, Motoko had never seen Him this upset before and she was lost, His emotions where overwhelming her, she had never considered that all this time that she was beating him she was beating the Idea he was a pervert into him, He was at breaking point, And it was her fault.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Motoko shrieked unable to take the guilt any more, this was it she had to help him. This was her Chance for Redemption.

A/N: Sorry fro how long it took to update, I got a horrid spell of writers block, lol. Well Motoko flipped round a bit in this, and YAY! MY FIRST NARU BASHING! Hehe. Next update will be coming sometime this month

Next Chapter: TO KYOTO!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 7: To Kyoto!

"NO YOUR NOT!" Motoko's shriek knocked Keitaro aback. He toppled falling backwards smashing his head against a chest of draws his hands franticly trying to find something to blunt the fall caught on a drawer handle. Motoko sprinted forth, too late to catch him but just in time to receive his other hand to her left breast, the drawer flew open as he grabbed it, showering Keitaro in it's contents, Motoko's pure white cotton panties. One pair landed softly, square over his face. Instinct took over. Curling into a ball he began to weep 'every time' he jabbed at himself mentally 'it's always like this, always my fault'

"I'm sorry" Motoko heard through Keitaro's sobs.

Crouching beside him she merely said, "It's fine" giving a serene smile to calm him 'I can't convince him straight away that he's not a pervert, not after all the pain I've put him through. I can't kill myself, I have to be with him.'

Keitaro's sobs slowed, "what did you say?" He said sniffling trying to stop the tears

"I said it's fine. You didn't mean to do that," she continued to smile it was almost identical to the one Keitaro remembered seeing on Mutsumi, such love no hint or rage, it was new to see it on Motoko's features it was so beautiful. Keitaro span over his arms latched round her slender waist, his head buried in her lap, he let his tears flow free, he cried and cried and cried. He'd never let anyone see him like that, beneath is happy exterior he was a tormented individual, he tried to never show this to anyone, he was afraid everyone would see him as weak, but now that façade was gone, Motoko could see the truth even before coming to Hinatasou he was tortured at school, he let everything go and told her everything, from his childhood promise to all the bullying he got for still believing in that promise, and Motoko sat there listening to her love, listening to everything about himself. Her hand gentle stroking his neck the whole time, comforting him, showing him the love he needed. When he finished telling her everything there was silence, a beautiful, peaceful silence disturbed only by the noise of the gentle breeze.

She looked down at her at the man in her arms. Noticing scars running deep along his arms, crisscrossing over veins.

"Keitaro" Motoko started "what are these scars?" her face showing genuine worry and distress

"Y...Yes Motoko?" Keitaro sat up of his own free will wiping the last of the tears from his eyes

Motoko carefully grabbed his hand drawing it closer to her, her other hand gently ran a finger down one of the scars "what are these?"

Keitaro glanced away, ashamed to look her in the face, Motoko continued stroking the scars that covered his arm.

"OW!" Keitaro yelped as Motoko hit a fresh cut. She flinched back

"Keitaro, Please tell me"

His gaze slowly shifted towards her. "They… They're self inflicted" He looked her in the eyes they were no longer full of life and happiness as she was used to them but filled with sorrow and regret "you usually can't see them. It must be the time of day" it was evening now, they had spent hours together and now the dusk light caught on the slight arc of Keitaro's scars and caused shadows to form allowing them to be visible for all to see, no-one saw them before usually too busy to give him time of day never mind to take time to scrutinise his body, but if they had then they would have see the hundreds of inter-crossing scars.

"How long have you been…" Motoko trailed off unsure of if she wanted to hear the answer

Keitaro gave a slight hum as he though "Around 12 years now, you may not want to hear this but I've been doing it a lot more often since arriving at Hinatasou, and a while ago" he rolled his sleeve above his elbow letting into view a small scar, much more prominent than the others "I…well…"

Motoko looked towards the window; obviously upset holding a look as though she was holding back a torrent of tears.

Keitaro began desperately searching for a new subject.

"I saw your sister today." He said propping his usual exterior back in place.

"Oh…." Said Motoko with a slight interest, she expected nothing but slander from her sister after a blatant lie like that which she fabricated about her and Keitaro's 'marriage'

"Yeah, she wants a rematch" Keitaro said matter of factly

Motoko's eyes flickered "w…what?" she stuttered her mind suddenly forced out of it's dazing state "a…rematch."

Keitaro nodded meekly "…And how's this for comedy value? She wants me to fight with you too."

"Well…I want to go…" Motoko began "but I'm afraid, she'll just beat me again."

Kei fretted nervously for a second before murmuring "I'll be there…I'll protect you"

"What?"

"I said…" Keitaro paused for a second trying to re assure himself that this was the best thing to do, to get Motoko to see her sister again, taking a deep breath, his mind set in place he began "I'll always be there for you, no matter what you're fighting, even if I know I can't overcome it for you I'd gladly give my life to save you even the slightest bit of risk…" he started a racking cough trying to put on an authoritative front was not his forte.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Motoko was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter, this was a new sight for Keitaro and soon he was laughing too, they laughed so hard they shed tears of joy; this was the first time Motoko remembered being this happy in a long time.

Once they had both calmed down Motoko clasped Kei's hand, trembling still from the laughter she began but absolutely serious in tone "Keitaro, lets go."

"Yeah lets go" Kei replied jumping to his feet striking a pose that seemed to have been ripped straight from dance fever, one hand on his hip the other pointed skyward, leaning his weight on his back leg "To KyotoOOOOOOO! Owwies…" he over balanced landing flat on his back "well that kind of ruined the effect…"

"We'll get ready tomorrow." Motoko stated sitting up "And for the record Kyoto's that way" she pointed the direction Kyoto actually was as she walked out of the room giggling.

A/n: Sorry for the long update, I've had a fair bit going on recently and I had to put my net life and writing on hold but I'm back now. I've started my own forum too. I'll post the addy in my next update. Also I'm going to be starting a few new fanfics and an original story soon the original will be posted on my forum, as will all of the fanfics that I write. See you at the next update, which hopefully won't be long.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 8: On Our Way

Next morning Keitaro awoke to the usual sound of Shinobu's voice through the door

"Sempai, What would you like for breakfast" she asked in her usual gentle tone

"Shinobu you know you don't need to ask me that, whatever you cook I'm sure it'll be great" Shinobu blushed slightly, as she always did, at being complimented by her sempai.

"Arigatou" she said as she raced off to the kitchen. Her face red as it usually was after speaking to Keitaro, even if she wasn't able to see him, she was almost sure she woke him and that he was still in a state of undress and that thought stuck in her mind as it did most days.

"YEEEAAARGGGHHHH!" Keitaro yawned, he was unusually refreshed this morning, he hurriedly but on his usual attire, buttoning up his yellow shirt and sliding on his jeans, his jumper went over his head as he went up the hole to Naru's room to try a study session when suddenly his mind froze

'Crap, Motoko hit her to protect me yesterday she'll still be pissed' he started to wrestle with the jumper 'Double crap, this early she'll be getting dressed, OH SHIT!' he panicked trying desperately to pull the jumper into place, expecting that as soon as he did his face would receive the classic "Naru punch" this was going to be the part of the day he hated, his daily ritual beating, each time accompanied but chants of "pervert" or "letch". No question that it might not be his fault, he was punished without sentence, without reason. Naru seemed to love seeing him hurting inside or out, Keitaro wasn't sure if she'd ever noticed the multitude of scars covering his arms during any of his study sessions also a part of him wondered if she'd even care that she was the main cause of them, it made no difference whether or not she had seen then she was always all but happy to add to them. Finally he pulled the jumper over his head, he his brain had already slid into low gear to dull any pain. Nothing. It took his mind a few seconds to register the fact there was no contact, no pain, Keitaro's eyes opened expecting to see Naru in her usual unholy rage but instead all they saw was Naru's empty room.

Breakfast that morning was a happy affair, Motoko had finally let Shinobu cook again. The Breakfast was gourmet even by Shinobu's food standards, cooked to perfection, and large amounts too, More because Shinobu had been deprived of her ability to cook for the last few days. Grilled succulent pork sausages, rashers of smoked prime back bacon grilled to the point where it was still soft but was browned and cooked, more than generous helpings of mushrooms and tomatoes, delicious roasted hash browns, and delectable fried eggs. All with side plates of fried bread, cheese on toast and many other breakfast dishes. It was all so good it seemed like a waste to eat it, it was more a work of art than food. Everyone stood there open jawed, staring at the feast. There was no way in hell they could have eaten it even with there full contingent but added to that fact Naru was missing.

Shinobu stood before them wondering what was wrong normally everyone would have just started straight away. "Well…" she started unsure of what was wrong "Itadakimasu"

That was the word one person in particular had been waiting for. Leaping from the back of the group to the top of Keitaro's head then seemed to glide to her seat, as expected of Su. Everyone else soon followed suit, attacking the food with absolute vigour, this was a treat they refused to waste, By the time Shinobu had reached the table Su's food was half gone and everyone else was almost finished their side dishes, Shinobu smiled happily to herself and put one bud of her mp3 player's earphone in before she began to join the rabble.

Twenty minutes later everyone, even Su was full the food had been decimated there wasn't a single piece of food that had not been torn into, that said though there was not an empty plate either three quarters of the food had been consumed and of that half of that was down to Su, the air was full with the contented groans that spring fort after a good meal. Another few minutes passed then Keitaro was the first to leave, heading up to his room, after he was Gone Motoko followed suit but not before announcing to everyone that she and Keitaro would be leaving on a trip to Kyoto later that day.

Keitaro waited quietly in his room packing for the trip, quickly packing all the things he would need. He new it wasn't going to be a one-day trip. 12 shirts, 10 pairs of trousers, and several pairs of socks, underwear and other items. As he packed a though struck him 'How is Motoko going to fight her sister without a sword?' he pondered on that though for a few minutes before remembering something his Grandma had told him about, The legendary "Hina Blade". He routed though his room for hours trying to find the sword until he had searched all but one drawer. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he drew the drawer open. 'I've never opened this drawer before.' His mind pointed out 'it always feels so, I dunno, ominous?' He slid the drawer open just enough to peer inside.

Inside the drawer lay only a single sword and sheath, the blade was black as pitch, so dark that it seemed the entire room darkened as Keitaro saw it, so different to Motoko's Shishui both seemed polar opposites, Shishui's glint as the light shone on it was pure white, it had always seemed good, even when it was used on Keitaro, he never held it in the same fear that Hina struck him with, just looking at it made him break into a cold sweat. This sword was not normal, he was told that but even without his Grandmother's words he felt that there was something amiss with this sword, yet it couldn't be helped, Motoko needed an actual sword as opposed to Bokken and Shinai 'wood and bamboo may hurt but they will fall to steel' Kei thought inwardly 'She needs this'.

Motoko herself had just finished packing as Keitaro walked in.

"Aoyama-san" Keitaro bowed formally. Motoko was taken aback both by Keitaro's formality and tone. His face showed no emotion, eyes cold, back straight, all features of a proper man, yet somehow this worried her. The way she had been addressed was also new, she had been referred to by that name before but never by Keitaro.

Motoko's reply was quick "Yes Keitaro?"

Inside Keitaro was quaking with fear, he was carrying the Hina Blade and it chilled him to the core, he was pulling the wall down in order not to scare Motoko, he went down, crouching properly on his knees "Aoyama-san, I present you with the Hina blade" Kei pushed the blade before her as she took it from his hands he spoke again "it is a family heirloom, use it well"

Motoko's mind burned with many questions 'Keitaro where did you find this? Why are you giving it to me? Why does it feel so strange?' but she was cut short before she could ask any.

"Come on Motoko" Kei smiled to her "I've left a note it's time we where on our way"

A/N: Hola Peoples, sorry about the long update again, I got writers block again heh --;;

Anyway read and review the chapter please, I'll be updating my profile with links to my forum later today. And I'm sorry to repeat myself but I will update soon I promise, I'm on with the next chapter as I post this up!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Be So Kind

Disclaimer: This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this story is my own work and the rights to any original characters. To my knowledge the copyrights are owned by Ken Akamatsu and should he request the story be removed it will be.

Chapter 9: The Interlude and the Transgression

"I hope that pervert isn't up to anything" was the thought and phrase of the day for Narusegawa, she continuously murmured it as though it was some sort of chant. She felt guilty for leaving after finding out Keitaro had done something but it couldn't be helped, after all the tickets had been booked months in advance. 'if he does something when I'm not there I'll never forgive myself. Sure Motoko's strong but she's just too naïve, she calls him pervert but I doubt she has the faintest idea what men are capable of…'

Naru had been in Kyoto since around 9am and had already finished at the seminar so she decided to call home and let everyone know she was ok, with a sub-motive routed deep in her mind. 'That pervert better not have done anything while I'm here.' Her delicate hands grasped the phone receiver lifted it and dailed the number, she received Shinobu's voice on the other end, an occurrence deviating from the norm but not worrying. Usually anyone calling the dorm received either the quiet, calm and collected voice of Haruka or the solemn, stern tone that was synonymous with Motoko.

"Hey Shinobu, What's up?"

"Nothing much" replied Shinobu "How did the seminar go?"

"Well you know school is school, I thought I'd hang around and play tourist for a while"

"That sounds fun" Naru noticed that Shinobu's voice was more than a little distracted, she was just about to ask what was wrong when Shinobu started "Have you seen Keitaro?"

This question caught Naru a little off guard.

"What? Of course I haven't why would I have?" just as she said that her ears where blasted by Su's familiar and hyperactive voice.

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! KEITARO AND MOTOKO HAVE GONE TO KYOTO TOGETHER!"

Naru's mind burned with a thousand visions of what Keitaro could have done to Motoko, She was just about to speak when she heard a deafening scream from behind, one that was VERY familiar to her, A split second later she side stepped more out of instinct than thought as Keitaro's figure screeched across the floor after one of the worse landings he'd had in ages.

'I should have guessed Motoko wouldn't let him try anything fun' Naru's thought was cut short by a second figure screeching past in exactly the same manner as the first, Naru's eyes saw three colours black, white and red, It took a few seconds for the pile of colours on to of Keitaro's prone form to register in Narusegawa's mind that it was a person, and this person was noticeably in worse shape after the fall than Keitaro.

Kei pulled himself up from the floor, this was the first time Naru had seen him land from any impact, Naru's eyes almost wanted to look away she had put him through so many flights exactly the same as the one he had just been on and she did not like the results. Keitaro wore long sleeved clothes and trousers so she never saw the plethora of Cuts and bruises from her abuse and the grazes and friction burns that occurred at the point of landing, Now he was dressed in a gear similar to Motoko's, Simple martial arts gear, Loose wood soled sandals, a black Gi fitted tightly across his chest the long arm fanning out for better movement had crumpled up showing hundreds of cuts and grazes, The hakama was a deep crimson hue as seemed standard if Motoko was any example, the knees of the hakama where beginning to show signs of fraying and heavy wear, evidently this wasn't the first time today he had received his just deserts for being a 'creep' in her eyes. Climbing quickly to his feet he recovered in seconds, airtime barely fazed him any more, however he looked to the other next to him, Evidently Motoko was still unused to airtime, He chuckled inwardly for a split second he saw that she got what she regularly used to deal to him, a split second was all that thought lasted for, after that he was worried 'we've had more time in the air than on the ground, I'm starting to feel weak kneed from the landings now' he crouched next to Motoko and offered his hand.

"Are you ok Motoko?" He was getting severely worried, if the landing where weakening him and he'd gotten so much landing training then she couldn't be in that great shape

"Y-yeah" Motoko murmured quietly "She's stronger than I ever thought possible." She took Keitaro's hand as he helped her back to her feet. Wobbling slightly it took a minute for her to regain any kind of composure, and by that time Naru was charging at Keitaro with two intentions, one was to get some answers but other reason was the prime motivation, To Kick the Living shit out of Keitaro for Abandoning his duties at Hinata-sou and mainly whatever transgressions he must have done to Motoko by now. Naru closed the distance quickly, one thing she had always taken pride in was her running, never broadcasting that she was a great sprinter. Without her usual battle cry of PERVERT or LETCH Keitaro seemed oblivious to her closing behind him. She wound up her fist. She through it. Keitaro sprung round with unprecedented speeds, Spin, dodge, he was clear of the punch. Hit, deflect, Naru's punch was sent harmlessly wide. Grab, Spin, snap kick, Keitaro grabbed Naru's wrist, span suddenly loosening Naru's foothold then followed through with a floor level sweeping kick. Snap, elbow, throw, As Naru fell Keitaro's spin followed through round again his Arm swept cleanly to her knees lifting them clear of the floor, his arm then traced an arc upwards before returning his elbow back dealing a heavy shock to her spine, then his other hand swept over grabbing her leg and throwing her. All this happened in the blink of an eye, Keitaro was the first to notice something was amiss. 'That was too easy' then he swept round and eye caught sight Naru lifting herself off the floor coughing up blood, Kei's gaze was soon followed by Motoko's however it took both Motoko and Naru a few seconds to realise what had just happened and by that time Keitaro was already checking Naru's injuries.

"Don't ever touch me again arsehole." Naru whispered to Keitaro "If you ever touch me again EVERYONE in Hinata will know that you RAPED Motoko and so will all your friends at school" Venom dripped off every syllable, the whispered tone sounded even more threatening that Naru's scream.

"My, My, Attacking people at random, I never expected that from you Keitaro-sama" the voice came from atop nearby building. A figure familiar to all there, Tsuruko

"I..I…IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Keitaro screamed in his defence, Naru was about to start accusing him when she was cut short.

"We all know Keitaro-sama. You and My sister where out of focus and didn't notice her, She attacked you and, Naturally you defended yourself expecting me to be the one pressing the attack. Well done" Naru had lost her opportunity to blame Keitaro, she knew Tsuruko had eyes sharper than a hawk and she could never convince her that Keitaro was in the wrong.

"I never knew that your tenants were so violent" Tsuruko's eyes narrowed accusingly at Naru.

Keitaro immediately jumped to Naru's defence "They aren't violent, Naru must have though I was trying to do H things to Motoko" Tsuruko Leapt eloquently up in the air, fine corrections to her shape as she seemed to fly, a simple but perfectly executed summersault was the main feature as she landed softly by Naru.

"Narusegawa-san isn't it? Might I suggest you keep your fists to yourself whilst here and keep away from Motoko and Keitaro whilst they are here, they are here to duel me, If they win Motoko can return to the Shinmeiryuu however If they lose, they must make the lie about them being married, the truth." Tsuruko beckoned Naru's gaze over to Her sister who was nodding reservedly to both the facts of what her sister said and the suggestion to not hit Kei, Kei was looking ashamedly at the floor.

"So their together?" Naru probed "as a couple?" 'Damn that pervert' her mind added to itself as she spoke 'he raped her now there together…wait…' Naru's brain began to formulate things 'there are two things that could have happened here…either he raped her and now he's made her think she loves him, using her naiveté or they actually love each other and Keitaro thinks of something himself. I bet it's the second, Motoko wouldn't let him near her if she didn't want to. Either way this is my advantage'

"Yes" Tsuruko and Motoko spoke clearly

"As I said though, I suggest you keep all hits to yourself. I cannot guarantee your safety If you interrupt out fight again." Naru didn't speak in reprise as Tsuruko's tone warranted no argument, it was subtle but there was a definite threat there. "Anyway" Tsuruko began again with her more usual tone, that's enough for today lets go and patch Narusegawa up."

A/N: sorry for the long update, I've been busy with college work, I will be updating more regularly I promise. So keep checking back.

By the way what did you all think of my first fight bit? Please read and review as previously said sorry for Grammar and spelling errors, I'm English and not good with grammar anyway. The Next few chapters will chronicle the few day leading up to the finale, the next chapter will cover a few bits. It should be up within the next week


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys and girls

I apologise profusely for my horrendously long absence.  
I'm gonna be continuing with this story in a week or 2 at max, I just need to re read love hina first

Thanks to everyone in that's been reviewing btw, just coming back after so long with so many nice responses has given me the confidence I've been missing in lots of stuff recently


End file.
